The Sociopath's Infatuation
by OsirisLeviathan
Summary: Nepeta takes in a wounded stranger who goes by the name Sammaell. Soon after she falls for the highblood, troll after troll begins to disappear, and it's up to Gamzee to solve the murders.


**Chapter One**

**Nepeta's point of view~**

I nefurr really thought that something so horrible could happen to all of us. We nefurr caused problems for anyone. At least we hadn't for sweeps. We just kept to ourselves, and lived our own lives. But I guess, sometimes that isn't good enough for the world around us. So when that horrible monster came along, we were all confused, and scared, and none of us knew why it targeted us. We all thought he was a good purrson. Especially me...

But I guess... maybe I should start at the beginning, so I don't confuse anyone...

* * *

The day efurrything changed started out like efurry other day fur me. I opened my eyes, slowly, and stretched my arms and legs so they'd stop feeling so sleepy. I picked out some clothes, and showered. And when I was finished with my daily routine, I left to visit Equius. We had agreed to hang out the day befurr over Trollian.

As I walked, I felt as if something was... off. I stopped when I heard a low moan from behind a nearby tree, and began to creep around, slowly, cautiously. An unfurrmiliar troll laid bleeding on the ground, one gray hand over his abdomen, soaked with purple blood. He looked as if he'd been stabbed.

"Are you alright?" I asked, kneeling close to the stranger. He was dressed in a long sleeved black shirt, which lacked a sign, and dark gray, baggy pants. The shirt fit nicely on him, and showed off his muscular figure. He was... kind of purretty. I felt a green blush rush to my cheeks, and snapped out of my thoughts when he began to speak.

"I was... attacked." He looked at me with beautiful purple eyes, and I tilted my head, before answering. "I'll take you back to my hive. You can stay there, and I'll treat your wounds."

He gave a toothy grin. "Thank you."

I helped the stranger to his feet, and suppurrted him as we walked back to my hive.

"I know it isn't all that fancy..." I furrowned as I helped him sit down. "You can, uhm, take your shirt off if you want. I'm sure I can find something furr you."

I left the room to gather disinfectant and bandages, and returned a few moments later to see the shirtless stranger sitting on my table. I began to blush more, and tried to ignore it as I patched up his wounds. As I did so, I realized, this was the first time I was able to get a good look at the troll. He was tall, pawssibly taller than Equius. And he was muscular, but not ofurrly muscular. His horns were long, and curved outwards and up. Each ended in a sharp point. His hair was medium length, messy and fell just past his chin at its longest points. It was entirely black, except furr one bright purple streak down the left side, which ran into his bangs, and fell over one wide, purple eye.

"I... I can wash your shirt furr you." I offurred, and he accepted.

After I had washed and dried said shirt, I returned it to him, and he slipped it on over the bandaged wounds. Even with a black eye, and a gash across his forehead, he was still... very attractive. I would neffur have admitted it to anyone else, though.

After I had finished taking care of him, I decided I should let Equius know what was going on. He was purrobably worried sick. I opened my husktop and began trolling him.

**arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling centaursTesticle [CT]**

**AC: :33 equius, im sorry i haven't shown up yet. i ran into a bit of a purroblem.**

**CT: D- What kind of problem**

**AC: :33 well, someone was hurt. hes in my hive now, and im taking care of him.**

**CT: D- Do you know this troll**

**AC: :33 well, not exactly...**

**CT: D- Im coming over**

**centaursTesticle [CT] gave up trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]**

I furrowned. Equius always worried way too much about me. But I guess that was just purrt of being my meowrail. We made the purrfect team. He purrotected me, and I kept him calm when he was upset.

I turned towards the stranger, whose name I still didn't know. "Uhm, I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself befurr meow." I extended my hand. "I'm Nepeta Leijon."

He shook my hand, and gave a warm smile. "I'm Sammaell. You can just call me Sam."

"Nice to meet you, Sammeow."

He grinned. "You like making cat puns, huh?"

"Mhm." I nodded my head.

I looked up when I heard someone enter the hive. "One moment. My meowrail is supposed to be here soon. I think that's him."

The stranger gave a nod, and I left the room. "Equius?"

He grabbed my arm gently, and pulled me close to him. "Taking in trolls you don't know is dangerous."

I pulled away. "Equius, stop it! He's really nice. He was hurt, I couldn't just leave him there!"

"You should have called me, Nepeta." Equius stared at me through his cracked glasses, and I gave him a repurroachful glance.

"I had no way to. Stop worrying, and come in here to meet him." I grabbed his hand, and turned back towards the other room of the hive.

"Sammeow, this is Equius, my meowrail." I smiled.

"I can see why. You two contrast each other so well." Sammeow gave a gentle laugh. "I'm Sammaell. It's nice to meet you, Equius."

"It is nice to meet you, as well, Sammaell." Equius's voice was quiet. He seemed dangerously cautious of the stranger.

"We should invite the others over!" I tugged on Equius's shirttail, and he furowned.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." He murmured.

I looked at Sammeow, and then back at Equius. "Fine..."

"Where are you from?" Equius looked the wounded troll in the eyes

"Not from around here, obviously." Sammaell gave a smirk. "I'm a traveler. But I'm looking for someplace to settle down."

"Don't set your sights on here." Equius sat down, and I followed suit. "It's occupied."

"We always have room for one more troll, though." I elbowed Equius in the side. I didn't understand why he was being so rude; he was usually very respectful to highbloods.

"Don't worry, I'm just passing through." Sammaell smiled reassuringly. "Although with these wounds, I might be here awhile."

"That's purrfectly alright!" I chirped. "I don't mind taking care of mew at all! You can stay as long as you need."

"Thank you." Sammaell smiled.

"Nepeta, can you leave the room for a moment?" Equius asked quietly.

A moment passed before I nodded slowly, and got to my feet. I walked out of the room, and shut the door behind me. However, I stood close, eavesdropping.

"You are wounded, and therefore, some of us may feel inclined to take care of you. However, do not see that as an excuse to get close to us." I recognized Equius's voice. "I do not trust outsiders. And if you hurt any of my friends, you will pay with your blood."

"Don't worry. I just need time to heal, and then I'll leave. You have no reason at all to distrust me, though." I pictured Sammeow's toothy grin. "I'd never hurt any of you. Especially not Nepeta. She's a sweetheart. If it weren't for her, I might be dead right now. I owe her my life."

I felt myself blushing again, and my lips curled into a smile.

"And you'd better behave as if you do. If you even think about harming Nepeta, it will be the last thing you do." I heard Equius stand up, and quickly bounced away from the door.

It opened a moment later, and Equius pulled me in close, hugging me tightly. "I know you can hold your own against him. Just be careful." He whispered. "I'm going back to the hive."

"G'bye Equius. Stay safe." I smiled, and hugged him tight.


End file.
